runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Goblins vs. Zombies: The Musical!
Synopsis When an evil necromancer creates an army of zombies to take over the world, he is nearly invincible. With almost no hope left people are ready to surrender. However, there is a race of creatures which can stop the zombie invasion: the equally abhorred goblins! Characters All characters in Italics are made my me. Goblins *Wartface: The idiot who is "solely leading the goblin army with Bentnose". *Bentnose: The idiot who is "equal to all the goblins but better". He's also leading the goblin army. *''Frogskin'': The protagonist, who, despite being an idiot child, manages to defeat the zombies. *''Batears'': The goblin who is Frogskin's best friend and helped him defeat the zombies. *Frogmouth: Frogskin's little sister, who is just as stupid as Frogskin and Batears. She has a horrible singing voice, even for a goblin. Zombies (a.k.a. the bad guys) *''Drooler'': A zombie who can produce lots of saliva. *''Legless'': A zombie whose legs have been torn off, and it has to use it's arms to walk. *''Psycho'': A zombie who can run really fast. *''Fatso'': A zombie who had one to many brains. *''Spider-Zombie'': A zombie who can walk on walls and shoot tendons from its wrist and use them as a rope. A parody of Spider-man. *''Brainchomper'': A zombie with the unusual ability to speak English (and not just "BBBRRRRAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNSSSSS!") Although all he wants is brains and flesh. It commands the other zombies. Humans *King Roald: The King of Varrock who allowed Bentnose and Wartface to fight the zombies because the humans, and any other intelligent creature would be eaten. *''The Necromancer'': An evil sorcerer who tries to construct an army of zombies so he can take over the world. = Story = Act 1, Scene 1. It was the rainiest day in Asgarnia. The water was nearly fifteen centimeters deep and everyone was inside. The sun was covered by dark grey clouds, thunder roared, and everybody went into their homes and locked themselves up. Well, almost everyone. The goblin village, and their small population were outside. They were fighting, running, arguing, acting stupid, and the goblin juveniles kiddos were trying their best to build a "rainman" and to have a "rainball" fight. Speaking of juveniles, two in particular, Frogskin and Batears were having a not-so-pleasant walk in the bitter condition, and were chatting. Says Frogskin, "Aren't the weather wonderful?" Batears respond back with, "Absolutely. The air and temperature is warm. In fact, it so good, that I am shivering and AAAAAAh-Choo, doing that nose thing" The two Goblins stare at each other and sang "Gobby Town" Suddenly a guard marched his way toward the goblin village. He raised his voice and said, "As ordered by Sir Amik Varze, all beings considered civilized must be inside for their own safety." The goblins stopped listening and continued what they were doing. The guard went and said "This includes goblins." The goblins kept doing… whatever. "This means, that all of you must be inside your huts and cabins right now." Said the guard. "Why?" Said a goblin. "You outside." "Well, I'm going back inside when you're all secure. And how do you stand it out here? The weather is brutal!" "What you talking about, the weather is fine! AAAC-HOO!" snapped back the goblin. "Gesundheit. Okay, whatever, but order's are orders, and if you're not in your houses, there's going to be trouble!" The goblins began cheering. "That's a BAD thing!" Said the guard. He sighed. He knew there was only one way to get the goblins inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tablecloth. "RUN AWAY!" Screamed the goblins, "He got a hankey!" They all rushed towards their house and locked their doors. The guard started to walk back to the Falador castle to tell Sir Varze about his accomplishment. Unfortunately, he was struck by lightning and was never seen again. Act 1, Scene 2 Little did the people know, the rain was caused by an evil Necromancer. He wanted to make the day he summoned his zombie army to be the stormiest day of the century. He sat upon a hill in a cemetery and started chanting his spells.